bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorcian Kobayashi
General Name: Lorcian Kobayashi Nicknames: Lorci Age: 383 just after timeskip D.O.B: '''20th April '''Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Blood Type: B- Marital Status: Married Appearance Height: 5'4" Weight: '''.8st9 '''Hair: Long Red Eyes: '''Purple (Glow slightly with reiatsu) '''Skin: Pale Body type: Slim Lorcian has a slender but curvy body type with average size bust (B), she has naturally lush lips and has a bionic left eye, which she created after some time of her eye being missing. She has several tattoos although they aren't normally visible. She wears a short sleeveless version of the usual Shinigami attire (A cross between Soi Fon and Nemu.) though she wears a pink ribbon down the seams and a green sash. Her Haori is quite normal for a Captain's although she had some custom made fitted to her body shape. Personality Lorcian is kind and tries to help others any way she can. She can be cold and more harsh when the situation calls for it though. She thinks tactically and comes up with many paths to take in situations before executing the plan and will never give up on her mission, taking charge of the situation when she has too. She cares deeply about Seireitei and the people within it, and would do anything for her closest friends, as she has shown to do many times in the past. She does have a fiery side, although she has begun to control it more. With her most recent revelation she had some growth and bonding time with herself, deciding she wasn't the Captain she had always aspired to be, and that she was going to work to improve what she felt were her downfalls. The one time she would struggle to control her temper was if her family, friends or Seireitei was ever in danger or under threat. She would show anger to the greatest degree at the enemy, although she would push hard against it clouding her judgement in the situation. She knows the value of information and strives to gain as much out of things as she can, often resorting some somewhat strange methods. This can sometimes cause people to misunderstand her, she never has any ill intention towards those of her allies, and just enjoys playing the prank of "rustling their jimmies". Contrary to popular belief Lorcian does actually have a strong set of morals, and sticks by them or she would be doing herself a great grievance. "She needed to sort herself out, and become the Captain she had aspired to be since entering the Gotei 13, she had looked up to Sumiko, Higosha and Aethos for long enough to know what sort of Captain she really desired to be. Today would be the first steps towards becoming that person. She wouldn't let all those who had been before her be disappointed, or have died in vain. She would succeed." History 'Pre-Gotei 13' Lorcian grew up in a shady area of Rukongai, with Shin Kobayashi, they looked out for each other trying to survive the day to day life in Rukongai. Eventually passing Shinigami discovered Lorcians higher than average Spritual Pressure and took her to the Academy, though reluctant to leave she was talked into it, being fairly young and impressionable. This meant she left Shin alone, every so often she would sneak out of the Academy and bring him food and stories of her training. When she was inducted into the Gotei 13 it became difficult for her to sneak off to see Shin , so they said goodbye to each other through tears and carried on their lives. 'History as a Shinigami' When she passed the Academy she joined Division 12, during her time as an unseated officer she helped with experiments. After some years passed, she met an old friend who had joined the ranks of the Gotei 13, Shin had worked his way through the Academy and joined the 2nd Division. They quickly began to rebuild their friendship, and eventually it became more. One experiment went wrong and she was caught in the crossfire, her entire body becoming mutated, it was at this point she discovered her Shikai, and her Zan's name, Dakuso. Now having to wear a respirator to breathe she carried on best she could, training to use her new ability in her spare time. Eventually she moved up the ranks and became 4th seat, by this point she had become close to 3rd seat Sumiko Hadashi , they were like sisters and Sumiko would look out for Lorcian when she got herself into trouble. Eventually she was moved to Lieutenant Rank, and Sumiko had become the Captain. By this point Lorcian was close to achieving her Bankai, after training with Dakuso (Her current Zan) 'Bankai' It is unknown how Lorcian achieved Bankai. She has never disclosed the information to anyone. 'Trip to Las Noches' During the invasion of the Parasite Hollow Lorcian and Sumiko were kidnapped by Arrancar and taken to Las Noches. Upon arrival they were seprerated and Lorcian was taken to an Arrancar's quarters. When she found a chance she escaped and ran encoutering a few arrancar on the way. Eventually she ran into Division 13 Captain Hinata Matsuo , who was attenpting to negotiate her and Sumiko's return to Seireitei. Shortly after an Arrancar showed up and took Lorcian away again, stopping to get Sumiko on the way to the garden. Upon reaching the gardens Sumiko and Lorcian went to work examining the flowers and collecting samples, until Lorcian discovered the plant used in the experiment all those years ago. Sumiko found logs and data about the plant in the databases and found out how to cure Lorcian of her mutation. They replicated the experiment in Las Noches and cured Lorcian of the mutation, but it caused her a great deal of pain, and so the Arrancar was forced to return them to Seireitei so she could be healed fully. 'Promotion.' After her time as Lieutenant of Division 12 things began to change, Shin resigned his position to go and work full time in his restaurant, knowing that with a 4th child on the way they would need as much money as they could get, and the restaurant was the ideal way to make it. Lorcian was tearfully promoted to his old position under the Captain Commander. 'Detox.' After a time Lorcian found her toxin powers weakening, and as a result her Zanpakuto changed over time, slowly rejecting the toxin and becoming more plant life, at first it was a hybrid of plant and toxin, but before long the toxin had completely detoxed from her body and her true abilities manifested themselves. She discovered her ability to talk to plants and help them grow, this reflected itself in her zan. 'Captaincy' After a while, the Captain of Division 7, up and left, leaving the position open. After severeal days of debates the Captains finally found a majority vote that Lorcian should take up the seat. (For more history, please refer to the Character Development below) Powers and Abilities Lorcifiststhing.jpg|Lorcian's Shikai gdfhjgfyh.jpg|Kurai tamashi inside Lorcian's inner world. fate_zero_season2_16-wallpaper4.png|Kurai tamashi inside Lorcian's inner world. a_knight_does_not_die_with_empty_hands__by_rakuen_no_musume-d576u5a.jpg|Kurai tamashi inside Lorcian's inner world. 3726072-berserker.(fate.zero).full.1155585.jpg|Kurai tamashi inside Lorcian's inner world. 858928-bigthumbnail.jpg|Kurai tamashi inside Lorcian's inner world. 459462.jpg|Kurai tamashi when he materializes 'Zanpakuto' 暗い魂 Kurai tamashī (Dark soul) 'Release command' 地獄高め Jigoku takame (Raise hell) Upon releasing her Zanpakuto, they both change shape and form around both her forearms into gauntlets, melding with her bionics. 'Inner World' Eurpoean castle, dark interior and rather derelict. 'Abilities' '最初に打つ Saisho ni utsu (Punch First)' 'の防衛係合する No bōei kakaria suru (Defending Engagement)' 'Bankai - 悪夢燃料 Akumu nenryō (Nightmare fuel)' Upon releasing Bankai, Lorcian's gauntlets travel further up her arms and envelop her body increasing her defence. (via the +2 Han Bankai boost) The cybernetics is less bulky than her Shikai, meaning she can move easier and isn't hindered by it. (via the +2 Hoho Bankai boost) As her Shikai merges her blades with her bionic forearms, her Bankai now continues and merges with her left eye, helping her vision improve and her accuracy to become better. (via the +2 Buk Bankai boost) Finally as it covers her muscles it improves her strength, as her Zanpakuto are working with her in such a way that they are in sync. (via the +2 Hak Bankai boost) '死の抱擁 Shi no hōyō (Embrace of death)' Statistics Trivia She has 5 children, twins Hine and Tsukine who are now young adults, Kisuke who is a still in the Academy, and Sayuri , who is a young child. Her and Shin also adopted Ben and acted as his parents. Tsukine after being in a relationship with Utakata Kotsoku for a while, fell pregnant, and around the same time Sayuri was born she had a baby boy named Izuru. Izuru is the first of Lorcian and Shin's Grandchildren. She is also the creator of 2 Hybrids, Caesar and Colomba, The twins and hybrids are all the same age, the twins being a few months younger. Caesar became twisted and even the arrancar ended up rejecting him, Lorcian's husband Shin , ended up killing him, after he attacked Lorcian twice, hurting her badly. She is the creator of Reco-netikon and Gex Lorcian has won a handful of Golden Lions awards; In the First Golden Lions she won Most likely to become Captain Next, which shortly after she achieved. In the 2nd Golden Lion's she won no awards, although came one point behind Makato Kiyoshi for Sexiest Female. In the 3rd Golden Lions she won Sexiest Female, joint Best Couple with Shin along with Single Most Epic Moment, conserning the time she fed Utakata his pet Guinea Pig. 'Theme song:' Gallery katarina_by_sliverel-d6horvq.jpg katarina_by_grynti-d5najki.jpg Katarina.full.1425737.jpg lol___katarina_by_beanbean1988-d4xaio1.jpg league_of_legends__katarina_wp_by_chrisbjors-d78ruro.jpg fanart_760px_1493.jpg tumblr_mil0iyWrgK1s3wj2qo1_1280.jpg lorciantraining.jpg 3508169-sarah_kerrigan___hots_12_by_erenor-d5y0142.jpg jgfhfdhgjmgdfhfghn.jpg sarah_kerrigan___hots_9_by_erenor-d5y013k.jpg sarah-kerrigan.jpg sarah-kerrigan-starcraft-game-hd-wallpaper-1920x1080-1912.jpg sarah-kerrigan-starcraft-game-hd-wallpaper-1920x1080-10270.jpg ' anime-couples_168944.jpg Love-Anime-Couple.jpg|Lorcian and Shin on their wedding day anime-couple_292918.jpg polls_anime_couple_2925_899613_answer_4_xlarge.jpeg anime_couple_render_by_zombieusagi-d50fahm.jpg Anime-Love-Couple-Kissing-Wallpaper.jpg Anime-Couple-Sitting-on-the-Grass-600x337.jpg anime_couple_cute_underwater_married_wedding_g_by_sugandha_mustakh-d6ld70p.jpg crunchyroll-romantic-advice-anime-couple-group-info_44684.jpg Anime couples_kissing - FancyWall.jpg|That one time, down by the lake, as kids. romantic-anime-couple.jpg anime-couple-one-of-my-favorite-character-fanlistings-hibiki-amawa-27688.jpg Jingai.Makyo.full.193353.jpg Jingai.Makyo.full.193295.jpg Jingai.Makyo.324243.jpg Romantic-Anime-Collection-Love-Couple-Kissing-417309.jpg 8f3a0bc314a93eabdf9a7c68314513ff.jpg anime-couple-in-forest-hd-photo.jpg Anime-Love-Winter-Couple.jpg 2012_03_23_230829.png ' Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Ex-Captain Category:Kobayashi Clan Category:Lorcian OC/NPC